


Gettin' Downright Strange

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bad Jokes, Challenge Response, Dirty Jokes, Episode Related, Inspired by Music, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex always gives them diamond earrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Downright Strange

**Author's Note:**

> It should have been Prince, but my mind went to ZZ Top. Blame them. Spoilers for episode Bound.

Lex always gives them diamond earrings. The same kind, Tiffany, round, solitaire, 3 karat. Very nice for the tawdry equivalent of a hostess gift, or maybe a "You've done an acceptable job as my night, or week's distraction, but that's all you were" apology.

He's never proud of himself for this. He knows he should treat these conquests better. He also knows that conquest aside, he's the one considered to be the prize.

Lex's assistant, Cherie, keeps a record of these "lucky" recipients now. Her brilliant idea, after that horrible incident at the museum gallery, when one of those diamond girls framed him for murder. It's not that Lex and his father are strangers to nefarious accusations. Some of them are almost certainly true. But there's no way Lex has that kind of blood on his hands.

One thing is sure now, even if nobody else knows it. If there are any more diamond earrings given out for services rendered, the service itself will consist of appearing on Lex's arm at public functions, being snapped by paparazzi holding hands, _nearly_ kissing, or sharing a dance.

It won't actually consist of sharing a bed. Lex's appetite has grown more particular since an incident on Loeb Bridge, but he hasn't been able to slake it in good conscience until now. He hasn't let himself be snared by a lovely lass, for intimate business, or pleasure. He hasn't even been tempted. Not since Clark became legal, and Lex gave him a pearl necklace.


End file.
